Girara Hicho, De Adimasu!
by LanceCorpralGirara
Summary: When a new character, Lance Corpral Girara, comes, how will the platoon react? Will they admit the new member into the platoon? Read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in the Hinata household.

"How could you do this to me, Kururu! I look like a cat-creature!"

"Ku, ku, ku! Relax, Giroro-Senpai! You'll look back to normal in about, I'd say a week." Kururu responded calmly while Giroro shook him.

"Gero, Gero! Giroro, can't you recognize when something happens to our benefit?" Keroro pointed out.

"How the hell is this to our benefit? Anyway, I'm fed up with Kururu using me as a guinea pig in his useless experiments!" Giroro yelled, sounding annoyed.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku! Come on, Giroro Senpai! My experimants aren't ALWAYS useless!"

"Whatever. I'll be in my tent until I change back if you need me." Giroro said, walking out of the room.

Giroro was walking down the long hallway of the secret base, heading towards his tent, when he saw Natsumi storming towards the room he had just come out of.

"N-Natsumi! What are you doing here?" Giroro said, blushing because anyone, especially Natsumi, saw him like this.

"Giroro? Wait! It was you!"

"What! What are you talking about!"

"About 5 minutes ago, my room was raided by someone who looked exactly like you do!"

"I've been here for the last half-hour yelling at Kururu to change me back!"

"Well, I'm still going to ask that Stupid Frog whether he knows anything about this." Natsumi told Giroro and continued running through the base.

When Giroro stepped outside into the backyard, Neko-chan meowed a welcome for Giroro,

"Leave me alone, please. I… I need to think." Giroro said, sounding ashamed that even his own cat got to see him like that.

From the moment that Giroro stepped inside his tent, he knew something was wrong. He quickly scanned his tent. Then he noticed it, he was missing half his weapons!

Giroro was just about to step into the house on his way to go ask what Kururu did with them when Dororo jumped out in front of him.

"Giroro-kun! Have you seen my… what happened to you?" Dororo asked.

"Kururu"

" Well, that explains a lot." Dororo replied " Anyway, did you take my shurikens? I could have sworn I saw you take them."

"I did not take any of your stuff! Why is everyone accusing me of stealing their things?"

"I apologise Giroro-kun."

"It's just that everyone keeps accusing me of taking their things which I didn't! But, that behind, let's go report this to Keroro." Giroro reccomended.

"Good idea" Dororo noted.

The two walked inside and down to the secret base to find Keroro and the others yelling at one another.

"Guys!" Giroro yelled and they all quieted, "What is going on?"

When they all started yelling again, he yelled "Guys! One at a time! Keroro, you first."

"Well," Keroro started, sounding a little depressed, "Someone snuck in and stole my Gumpla right out of my hand!"

"Heh," Giroro laughed, "You can't say that you didn't see that coming. They were distracting you from our invasion!"

"So you admit that you wanted them gone!" Keroro kind of yelled at Giroro.

"Well, yeah. We all wanted them gone. That doesn't mean that I took them! Anyway, Kururu?" Giroro said, trying to change the subject.

"Ku, ku, ku! Someone stole the disk that I keep all the information we have collected from the invasion on! We lost all of our progress."

"That's not actually that much. But still... Mois?" Giroro asked.

"He took my Lusifer's Spear! You could say, targeting the weapons?"

"Yes, you have a good point. They took the progress that we could use to make weapons for the invasion, my personal stockpile, Mois' spear, and Dororo's surikens! They do seem to be targeting the weapons. Maybe they are on the Pekoponian's side." Giroro concluded.

"Well..." Keroro started to say before someone who looked exactly like Giroro now did walked in and they all tackeled it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh- What's going on," The cat-creature said warily, blinking the last bit of sleep out of her eyes. She didn't know where she was, she had just woken up, and the last thing she could remember was leaving her home. When she blinked open her eyes, even the tiniest bit, a blindingly bright light came rushing into her eyes, so she closed them again and said, "Where am I?"

She weakly sat up and looked around. There were three solid rock walls and one that was relatively open, closed only by bars. She was in a jail! Just outside of the bars were five Keronians and an Angol. It was a strange team, Keronians and Angols didn't usually work so closely.

"You are right where you need to be. Ku, ku, ku!" said the yellow Keronian.

"Excuse his Pekoponian clichés. You are our hostage." Started the green one, "You were caught trying to snoop around in our secret base."

Now all the memory was flowing back to her. She got lost, stumbled into where the main group was, and was tackled. Then, she was knocked out. The green Keronian continued, "We believe you have stolen from us and we would like it back. We can promise no harm if you coroporate."

"What! We shouldn't let it out or this will happen again!" the red one yelled. Note to self… Red one has anger issues. And, It! How dare he call her an it!

"Um, if I may interrupt, I am a she, not an It. Or you can refer to me as Lance Corporal Girara." The creature in the cage said, "Now may I know how to address you or do I just sit here and quietly come up with a plan to break out of here?"

"You are in custody of the Keroro Platoon of the Keron Army." Started the green one, "I am Sergeant Keroro, de adimasu!"

"Private Second-Class Tamama, desu!" added the black one.

"I am Corporal Giroro." Said the red one that seemed to disrespect his leader.

"Ku, ku, ku!" started the yellow one, "I am Sergeant Major Kururu, the technical manager of the platoon."

"I am…" started the blue one, but Keroro interrupted.

"That's all of us, now tell us why exactly why are here." How rude. Keroro just interrupted the blue one like he wasn't even there. Now he's curled up in the corner, calling his name. That's just sad.

Okay. Mental notes: The green one calls himself Keroro. Very rude to blue one. Apparently a horrible leader. Black one calls himself Tamama. Acts cute. Still a tadpole. Red one calls himself Giroro. Very fierce and disrespectful. Yellow one calls himself Kururu. Technical portion of the platoon. Very smart. Blue one, not sure. Seems to be weak to his memories. Still no introduction to the Angol.

"Why do you really need to know, if you're not going to let me out of here any time soon?" Girara said without realizing she had started to say anything.

"Well, depending on what you tell us, we might let you out." Said the green one, Keroro.

"You could say, a chance of innocence?" the Angol commented.

"Well…" Girara started, choosing her words carefully.


End file.
